


Trapeze

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The audience were already in awe at their high flying routine, but tonight there would be something even more daring for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapeze

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, based on the prompt "Trapeze

Robbie chalked up his hands and patted them together twice, never once, never three times, always twice. He knew superstitions were silly nonsense, but in all his years on the flying trapeze, he had never fallen and he had always patted the chalk off his hands twice.

He looked across the rigging to the other platform where James was preparing to swing out for their finale. His slenderness belied the hard muscle that packed his frame and with his height, it made James the perfect catcher.

The audience were already in awe at their high flying routine, but tonight there would be something even more daring for them, Robbie was about to attempt a triple somersault. Only two other flyers had achieved it, the others had died or been crippled trying.

But besides the patting off the chalk from his hands, there was another reason Robbie had never fallen, a reason why he would dare attempt a triple. It was because James had always caught him, he had never let Robbie fall.

Robbie took a deep breath as he watched James swing, gaging the timing. He took hold of the bar and with trust and faith in James, he leapt.


End file.
